


A little sympathy I hope you can show me

by lokinada



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Matt Murdock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Frank Castle, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Self Loathing, Suicidal Thoughts, deaf Matt Murdock, temporary deafness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokinada/pseuds/lokinada
Summary: Red messed with his mission letting the bad guy ran away so Frank ,fed up with holier than Thou act, tied him up, what can go wrong right?Spoiler alert!A lot can can go wrong Frank!I suck in summaries but it's god I swear!





	A little sympathy I hope you can show me

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 am and I've been writing for like 4 hours with no beta so any mistakes just tell me  
name from the song "Let me down slowly" was listening to while writing and I liked that part so why not  
comments are much appreciated thank you!

Frank was all over his head taking this so far he knew that but he left him no choice , how may times he warned him of getting into his business not like he ever listens to him , no he has to be all that high and mighty with his god damn code, but this one , oh not this time Red no you're not going of the hock that easily , this was months work turn to shit cause a stubborn idiot won't let him be  
He did warn him he won't hesitate doing it again if he got on his way one more time and that was it !  
Frank put a lot of thought in this he really did, from choosing the warehouse an abandoned one so no one could bother them or you know hear them , one thing he didn't think of was how long it is gonna take? well,cross that bridge when one comes to it!  
He still can't believe he is doing this after all the times he was that close of doing it but Red has his way around him that let him slips of his hands every time with his stupid grin that he hates so much like he didn't just ruin his case but not this time , this time he won't let him slip the piece of trash he let him escape was the reason many kids died , oded from his new drug , not enough that he is selling drugs no he is selling them to kids goddamn kids , of course he was gonna kill him but Red had to step in letting the useless shit escape  
Now, look at him laying unconscious on the roof , Frank could just leave him here and go after the man but no he won't give him that , he will carry his sorry ass to the warehouse , this time he deserves it 

Matt woke up jolting , where is he ,his mask is gone, shit what's going on ? how he ended up here? he could feel his heart beating so loud and fast , his senses are all messed up , so sensitive and heightened , he tried to move but he couldn't , what the hell? , he is tied up , who did this to him ? he can't focus his senses to know if anyone is around , Frank! where is Frank he was with him on the roof he passed out there, did something happened to him ? wait, did he do this to him ? the idea freaked him out, why would Frank do something like this to him! he tried to get out of his ropes but god it's too tight he feel it cutting his wrests and what kind of tying is that ? it holds his hands up going through his neck pushing on his throat ever time he lets his head down a little he could feel it cutting his breath short , dammit Frank !  
How long has it been? couple of hours maybe , he genuinely doesn't know, and that's another issue , what's wrong with him? something is not right, it's like his senses are numb suddenly, he can't feel his surroundings nothing at all not even his heart beat , was he drugged ? did Frank drug him as well ? 

Frank won't just leave him here, he wouldn't ! not Frank, wasn't he his friend? or an occasionally partner ? he trusted him , he forgave him for shooting him in the head, doesn't this count for something? anything? 

He could feel his hands turning cold they are numb , he doesn't need high senses to know that no blood is reaching them , Frank took a time tying him well ! he must have pissed him off so much to put such an effort ! this doesn't stop him from squirming around trying to make it loose a little , it only makes it worse and now he is bleeding at least he can taste the iron in the air well his senses are not that messed up that much after all 

Frank is not coming back ! if he was planing to, he would be here a long time ago , wouldn't he , he is slipping , he must stay awake, no he won't fall to sleep , but he is so tired and cold and losing blood slowly, is it weird to forget about being stabbed? he was on his way to Clair to patch him up when he stepped into Frank and decided to follow him instead to make sure he won't kill anyone , oh, was that why Frank is angry with him? it makes sense, he would do it again though so no stopping him nor Frank! 

He feels like drowning, like he deep under cold water , can't take his breath how hard he tried he can't , where is he? he can't move , he is stuck, no he has to get out of here it's so tight and loud so loud , he needs air ,and it's cold ,did he die ? what's happening, he can't see , everything is numb and dull, and something is pulling him under , wake up! wake up! wake up! 

He wake up looking around with his unseeing eyes moving frantically , coughing up struggling to take a breath , he fell asleep and leaned forward which caused him being strangled by the rope , he is not sure the next time he will find the power in himself to wake up, it is so tempting just to give in, not that he has so much to keep him going , Elle is dead for good this time, Fisk is behind bars , Foggy and Karen are good without him he knows that, at least they won't have to worry about finding him on the floor bleeding or to worry about him in general and not to be cynic he was declared dead not so many months ago so they did their grieving once right! 

Maybe it is blood loss talking or the loss of oxygen talking or being cold talking , he has many reasons to tie up his talking to , no pun intended 

frank won't come and he is slipping again ...

Frank lost track of time he know that but he doesn't care, Red needs to learn his lesson and never to mess with him again , it shouldn't be bothering him that much , so why is it ? it's not like he enjoying the situation or leaving Red tied up in a warehouse unconscious , it actually made him feel something fluttering inside that it pained him and all he can see in those couple of hours was him even while he was killing the guy he didn't feel satisfied no, all he kept hearing was Red begging him not to, but he did it anyway. 

He waited another hour before going back to the warehouse expecting to find an angry devil waiting to punch him in the face for tying him up ,but what he wasn't expecting was that ...

"I killed him, Red , so just you know that you didn't only fail to stop me but also ended up in this shit hole all by yourself, you did this to yourself you hear me" frank shouted getting in the warehouse which was dark, moving towards the wall turning the lights on " yeah sorry for the lights , figured that you don't need'em unless it was just an act then it's bad luck , huh Red " Frank taunted him going to the room where he left him doubting that he left since he got no answers or heard any sound only to find him exactly how he left him minus the disheveled and bloody look , frank's heart skipped a beat 

"R-Red, hey answer me" Frank walked towards him slowly many voices screaming in his head shit shit shit what have he done 

"Hey Murdock, stop joking around and answer me" Frank shook him viciously only to be welcomed by his cold body "hey snap out of it, murdock" Frank shouted at him when he realized what he's done, the ropes were so tight and ...and it was putting pressure on his throat "oh god, no no no, Red don't die on me goddammit i didn't mean to " Frank started cutting the ropes frantically , then he had to slow down he was doing damage more than good his wrests were almost slit open and the side of his suit was soaked in blood was he injured? when was he injured? goddammit Red .

it wasn't just any random warehouse he won't risk that, it was one of his many lay out places where he had a room equipped by bed and a working bathroom , he carried Matt to the bathroom careful and slowly he took off his suit and started cleaning up his wrests bandaging them then he moved to his side injury which was not so deep stab but oozing blood still , he poured some alcohol on it worrying when he got no reaction from Red only a hitched breath so weak but it assured him a little he didn't kill the kid , Red could be a pain in the ass but he is his Red he admits to himself 

After he ended stitching up the wound he carried Matt to the bed and dressed him in some of his clothes a sweatpants and a clean new t-shirt and sat next to him waiting for him to wake up 

Matt felt like he was held under water , he could hear some muffled voices and someone shook him but he was so far down he can't even open his eyes , he gave up to the calm till he was welcomed by a surge of clear air he took it graciously relieved to be able to breath again , he felt someone holding him up , no he doesn't wanna , he just want to give in to the calm again it was calm and welcoming but this hands around him keep moving him up, waking him, making him sit still not falling down then something burned his side and the sticking began, he tried to push whomever hands were these but he was so tired and sleepy , he dozed off only to wake up to the feeling of a bed under him which made him let out a pleasing sigh and he slept immediately.

He waked up feeling soar from the way he slept , then everything came back to him and he felt his heart bounding in his ears , he couldn't take his breath , his hands jolted around his neck to make sure there was nothing there , his eyes moving too fast , a strange hands hold his trying to make him still , he tried to push them away but he was still weak , his ears were ringing he couldn't hear anything but the sound of his own heart beats.."I...I can't hear you"

Frank felt him waking up, he braced himself for whatever was going to happen , he would take it all without a word , but he wasn't ready for that ! Red was having a full blown panick attack and the first thing he did was checking there was no rope around his neck, seeing him like that Frank hated himself for what he had done, focus Frank, goddammit no time for self hatred now he told himself snapping out of it to help Red.

Frank moved closer to him and hold his hands trying to calm him down before he opens his stitches " sit still Red, i won't patch you up again" frank gruffed but he didn't stop squirming trying to get loose of him "Murdock! goddammit i'm sorry okay , you can do what you want with me later but now it's important you still the fuck still" , Matt didn't stop or make any sign that he heard him, only his eyes looking around unseeingly whimpering , shit he is really blind ,Frank let that sink in for now "Matt, please stop okay please" he said quietly "Matt, do you hear me?" but he didn't seem to, then he heard what made his doubts true , his voice was small and shakey , he can't hear him , he is a blind man who for some reason can't hear and he is having a panick attack, Frank froze not knowing what possibly could he do to let him know that he is here and that he is Frank , he did the only thing he could do , he hold his hand and put it on his chest maybe his heart beats would make him know him.

Matt felt the stranger's heart beats, it was frank , he came back for him , he didn't leave him tied up , he is angry at him he is but also he is relieved that it was Frank ,that he was here , he tried to focus on his heart beats copying his breathing and he felt Frank make his breathing clear for him to copy, he felt his head heavy, he felt himself falling asleep but he needs to feel his heart beats to stay calm so he moved closer to Frank who did the last thing Matt think he would do, he close the distance between them and Matt ended up sitting on his lap with his head resting on Frank's chest they were technically cuddling , and he dozed off to the feeling of his heart beats.

Frank froze in his place not moving a single muscle afraid of waking the kid up, who for some reason finds his heart beats the only thing to calm him down, the idea warmed his heart , the memory of tying him up came up stinging his heart and water his eyes , he was a fool for letting his anger control him like that, and made him hurt the only person he care for , he is finally admitting it to himself , yes he cares for Red, he cares a lot too , what if he came late ? what if he was a minute late, was he be still be alive? he almost killed him and for what? letting a piece of shit escape, goddammit Frank what were you thinking and the truth is, he wasn't thinking at all..

Frank held him closer resting his head on his, kissing his temple softly "I'm sorry Red, I really am ,I know you can't hear me but I'll be damned if I don't tell you that, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, .." he kept on muttering feeling his eyes blurry from tears 

Matt woke up to find himself curled up with his head on Frank's chest who was asleep with his hand around him ,Matt let a smile linger on his face for a while and moved even more closer to Frank who was fast awake , he felt his eyes on him and the relieved sigh he let out knowing that he was okay 

"Go back to sleep, Red, it's still early" Frank said nuzzling him softly not even knowing if he could hear him 

"I can hear you" Matt said leaning to the touch 

"Good, now sleep" he tightened his hold a little protectively 

"Hey,Red" Frank voice was shaking a little Matt tensed up a little 

"Hmm" 

"I'm sorry" 

"I know " Matt can taste the salt in the air, Frank was crying and now Matt knows what feeling he hates the most , he tightened his grip on his chest

"Hey,Frank" 

"What?" Frank was ready for whatever he is going to say, he deserves it 

"I forgive you, I will always forgive you" Matt said it was ease that melted Frank's heart and dozed off again leaving Frank lost in his thoughts but certain of one thing ...of one person 

"Go easy on me, or I'll fall for you Red, I'll fall hard" Frank muttered burying his face on his hair sleeping without nightmares for the first time in a long time


End file.
